codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Warfare
The year is 2012, ultranationalist forces in Russia continue their bloody coup in spite of NATO-backed loyalist resistance. The loyalist are losing to the better-trained and better-equiped ultranationalist rebels. If the loyalists lose, it could mean the start of World War III. As the world plunges into chaos, elite units of the United States and Loyalist armed forces mobilize to prevent this conflict from spiraling out of control. This is the story of two elite spec ops soldiers, MARSOC operative SSgt. "Warwolf" and Spetsnaz stormtrooper Sgt."Kestrel" as they work together to bring the world back from the brink of war. Chapter 1: Countdown 13:50 2012, July 3 Baikonur Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan Warwolf and Kestrel en route to cosmodrome main gate. Objective: Defend Cosmodrome from Ultranationalists infiltrators and prevent the interruption of the Buran II launch. "Kestrel, can this truck go any faster?", I asked. "Warwolf, you complain more than you score headshots!" Kestrel answered. We argued over who scored the most kills on their last mission until an RPG roared past our 2010 Ford F-150. "Command, we've been ambushed five miles north of the cosmodrome, only light resistance" Kestrel reported. "Warwolf, Tangos on our right flank, take them out." Kestrel ordered. "Copy that Kestrel." I complied. After four hours of fighting their way to the cosmodrome, we realized that the ambush earlier was a deversion to buy time for the Ultranationalists sappers to enter the cosmodrome undetected. "Warwolf, Kestrel, we have a ten-man demolition squad already inside the control room, Loyalists want them eliminated ASAP" said Overlord. "Wilco," we both said. "Kestrel, you running low on ammo?" I asked. " I've got two mags in reserve, so I'm good," Kestrel answered "and by the way, the control room's up ahead." We finally reached the control room only to notice that two of the enemies were guarding the door. "Kestrel, switch to the surpressed M1911 and take out the guards. After that we stack up behind the double doors and breach and clear with 9-bang grenades." I suggested since Kestrel was the better stealth killer. "Copy that Warwolf." Kestrel agreed. In under two seconds, the guards were killed by Kestrel and the rest of the demo team was rendered KIA. Overlord asked "Warwolf, Kestrel, did you two resecure the control room?" Kestrel answered "Affirmitive Overload, control room secured and remaining facilities have been cleared as well." "Yeah, we've got it covered here Overlord." I added. "You two better get ready for your next mission Alpha Team, your wheels up at 21:00." Overlord ordered us. "Wilco." we complied and that night boarded an C-130 that was taking us to our next operation area. Chapter 2: Killjoy 23:59 2012, July 6 Rome, Italy Warwolf and Kestrel to meet contact in local tavern. Objective: Protect and extract HVI Codename "Echo Scarlet". "Warwolf, Kestrel, we've recieved intel that suggests that the ultranationalists have elite assassination squads located in Italy, and we believe that one of the teams is already in Rome as we speak." Overlord said while briefing us. "What's our ETA?" I asked. "We're here Warwolf, and don't think about sight-seeing," Kestrel said. The two disembarked the C-130 and entered an unmarked truck and left the airfield after being given a dossier. "What else do we have to do beside hunting down assassins?" I asked. "Why not read the dossier, Warwolf." Kestrel answered. I examined the dossier and came across a unusual name. I asks "Kestrel, who's 'Echo Scarlet'?", Kestrel remained silient. After a hour, Kestrel noticed that "Echo Scarlet" was our contact we were about to meet. When we found our contact, I noticed right away that I recognized who the contact was. I asked if I've met her before while Kestrel stood dumbstruck and surprised that I knew her. "Kestrel, if you want the whole story, we have to leave now!" I said. "Why now?" Kestrel asked. I answered "Because, I saw about five tangos enter the bar a few minutes after we arrived armed with Saiga 12K's and I have a gut feeling their not here for drinks and if we go loud, multiple civilians will be caught in the crossfire and die." "So, we toss one 9-bang and run?" Kestrel asks, "That's what we're going for." I answered. Kestrel tosses a 9-bang into the air and we ran towards the back parking lot of the bar to the truck and drove off into the night. Chapter 3: Firenze 00:05 2012, July 7 Florence, Italy Warwolf, Kestrel, and Echo en route to Florence after bar ambush. Objective: Reach extraction point in the center of the city. "Warwolf, we need to talk about how you know Echo." Kestrel said to me as he pulls the truck over to the side of the road. "Well Kestrel, it's a long story, but I've known her since high school." I said. "Warwolf, Kestrel, we will have more time to talk once we get to the extraction point." Echo said to the us as Kestrel starts the truck. As the trio made their way to Florence, Kestrel noticed that for an entire hour since they left the bar, no one was following them, which made him uneasy. "Warwolf, Echo, I think that we may have a tail, but they are being very stealthy about it." Kestrel said with concern. "Kestrel, you may be right, but we would have noticed him by now." I said agreeing with Kestrel's theory. Kestrel was right about the tail as they countinued down the road. As they arrived in the city center, two unmarked vans stopped and the ultranationalists kill teams began their assault on the team. "Tangos leavin' their vehicles - armerd with AKs!" I yelled to warn Kestrel, who was hidden inside the belltower, equiped with a M40A5. "I have them in my sights, Warwolf." Kestrel answered. "Echo, find cover and stay there while Kestrel and I take out this kill team!" I said to Echo. "Got it." Echo said as she ran to cover. The firefight raged on for five minutes until the Ultranationalist commander told his men to cease fire. "Warwolf, Kestrel, we know that you have Springer with you, hand her over if you want to live." the commander insisted. "We won't hand her over." I said. "Men, kill them and the girl." the commader ordered the kill team. "Kestrel, go loud!" I said. "Weapons free!" Kestrel said. "Bandito terminado!" I exclaimed followed by "Boom...headshot!" by Kestrel. After an hour and an half, the firefight was over and a UH-60 helicopter lands near the squad. The trio boarded the chopper and they left Italy. Chapter 4: Office of Naval Intelligence 09:50 2012, July 9 Washington, DC, USA Warwolf, Kestrel, and Springer en route to Pentagon. Objective: Locate and capture Ultranationalist mole within the Office of Naval Intelligence. "Okay, Overlord gave us the assignment of hunting down a suspected Ultranationalist mole working within ONI. The mission: bring him in alive, so non-lethal takedowns only, got it." I said. "Wilco!" Kestrel and Springer answered. The team began the search for the mole until I noticed that while I was checking the security cameras, I saw that one of the Chief Petty Officers had a flash drive in his left hand. I contacted the rest of the team to find him. "Warwolf, we have the CPO." Kestrel said to me. "So, you're Warwolf, I expected you to be older." The Chief Petty Officer said, apparently insulting me. "CPO Stone, you sould know better than steal highly classified intel from ONI without being caught. On to the important business, who are you working for?" Kestrel asked. "The Ultranationalists pay well for this drive." Stone answered. "Who is your handler?" I asked. "Karkov, General Dmitri Karkov." Stone said. "Where is Karkov now?" Springer asked. "I don't know anyway, but I know that something big's going down five weeks from now." Stone said. The team is left speechless at the new intel the mole gave them and they started looking for leads on General Karkov's location. Chapter 5: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained 03:50 2012, July 13 Basra, Iraq Warwolf and Kestrel on joint op with SAS. Objective: Confirm intel on Karkov's plans and neutralize Ultranationalist presence in Iraq. "Alpha Team, we've found one of Karkov's safehouses and UAV recon confirms at least several aproaches we could take and in a joint effort with the Special Air Service Bravo Team, lead by Lt. John "Soap" MacTavish as well as his second-in-command, Sgt. Simon "Ghost" Riley, assault the safehouse and find intel on Karkov's operations in the region." Overlord said to the teams as they arrived outaide of Basra. "Kestrel, go with Ghost and provide overwatch for us. Warwolf and I will look for a way in." Soap said to Kestrel as he looked for a way into the safehouse without alerting the Ultranationalists. "MacTavish, looks like the only other way in is through the sewer system." I said with distain. Soap and I removed the manhole cover and jumped into the sewer. We found out that the pipe was hollow and Soap assumed that we were under the main quarters. "Warwolf, plant a C4 charge here, this is our doorway." Soap told me. "Charges set, get back!" I yelled, setting off the C4, blasting a hole in the floor above us. "MacTavish, Kestrel and I confirmed an explosion inside the compound." Ghost said to Soap. "Warwolf and I just breached the basement of the safehouse and are moving to collect the intel." Soap said. "Warwolf, you take point, got it." Soap ordered me. "Copy that, MacTavish, taking point." I anwsered. "First room clear, no tangos so far MacTavish." I said as I scaned the room with my AK-47 with heartbeat sensor and hybrid scope. "Okay Warwolf, check the second floor." Soap said to me. "Kestrel, I've got three hostiles on heartbeat, two in the main hall and one leaving the barracks." I warned Kestrel. "Ghost and I have a clear shot on all three, consider them terminated." Kestrel said. "MacTavish, Warwolf, targets pacified." Ghost said as Soap and I continued our search for the intel. "Look's like we found what we were searching for." I said, after clearing the office. "This intel suggests that CPO Stone was a sacrifical pawn in Karkov's master plan, the real objective is.." I paused, almost out of fear. "Who's Karkov after to complete his plan?" Kestrel asked me. "Kestrel, we're going back to the U.S., now!" I said at the same time as I was giving Soap the intel. Chapter 6: Firebreather 00:00 2012, July 14 Cameron, West Virginia, USA Warwolf and Kestrel en route to Cameron along US Route 250. Objective: Prevent Karkov from capturing Springer. "So, Liz is the one in danger?" Kestrel asked. "Yes, and this may be a bad time to say this, but I care deeply about her, if Karkov harms her, I will kill him." I said. "Overlord, are we clear to engage any hostiles in the area?" I asked. "Warwolf, you alone are cleared, but Kestrel is barred from combat." Overlord said to me. "Well, look's like you're on your own." Kestrel said as he exited the Camero. Half an hour later, I arrivived to see that Karkov had a head start. "Overlord, come in, Overlord. Damn, Karkov's men must've set up a comm jammer." I said. "Warwolf, or should I say Brendon Kale, as you already know, I have your best friend hostage, and if you surrender, I'll let her go unharmed." Karkov said. "You and I both know at the end of the day, I'm going to kill you either way." I said as an anwser. "Look's like I've got to take out the jammer." I thought. I looked around for a way to disable the jammer when he noticed that two civilians were being escorted by four of Karkov's elites. When the four soldiers turned the corner, I pulled out my Kobray SMG and killed the Ultranationalists. "Brendon, is that you?" one of the civives asked. "It's me, Ariel, we've gotta move now." I answered. "Where's Liz?" Ariel asked. "Captured by General Dmitri Karkov." I said with distain. "Where'd you think Karkov's heading?" Ariel asked. "Looks like I'm heading to New York City, if you want, you can help me." I said. "Count me in." Ariel responded. Chapter 7: Sentinel 12:00 2012 July 14 New York City, New York, USA Warwolf, Kestrel, and Ariel proceding to One World Trade Center. Objective: Save Liz Springer and disarm Nova 6 bombs. "Well, this is where it ends." I said to Kestrel and Ariel as we began our high-risk, unauthorized rescue mission. "Kestrel, toss a frag into the door!" I said. "Frag out!" Kestrel yelled, tossing a RGD-1 into the lobby, killing ten Ultranationalists heavy troopers. "Contact front." I said. "Tango down." Ariel said. "Ariel and I will hold the lobby, you get to the top floor and kill Karkov." Kestrel said to me. "Got it, and you two better not die on me." I told the two before I entered the elevator. As soon as I arivived at the 117th floor, two juggernauts appeared to "greet" me. "Screw this!" I yelled after tossing a semtex grenade at one of the juggernauts, killing him instantly, but wounding his buddy. "I'm the juggernaut, bitch!" I yelled as I fired two rounds from my ACR 6.8 into his skull. I countinued my assault until I finally reached the top floor, where I noticed that Liz was there, but Karkov wasn't. "Liz, where's Karkov?" I asked her. "Brendon, you need to stop him from releasing the Nova 6." she said. "Got it, Ariel, Kestrel, we've got bigger problems, Karkov has deployed two bombs containing Nova 6, one's in Central Park, the other's here in One WTC." I said. "Brendon, we'll handle the one in the park, you just worry about the one here. Kestrel, we're Oscar Mike." Ariel said. "Liz, if this bomb goes off, I want you as far away from here as possible." I said. "There's no way that I'm leaving you here to commit martyrdom." Liz said. "This isn't really up for debate, but if you want to stay, grab that AK-47 and cover me." I said. "Got it." Liz said while taking cover. "First bomb disarmed." I said. "Warwolf, it's Kestrel, second bomb disarmed, still no sign of Karkov." Kestrel said. "Liz, do you know where Karkov is?" I asked again. "Karkov's in Chechnya, his last safe haven." Liz answered. "Overlord, I know you're listening, so are we authorized entry?" I asked. "Warwolf, Kestrel, what you two did in New York was reckless, but that's the kind of soldiers we need in Task Force 141, so entry granted, plus Warwolf, you've been promoted to Gunnery Sergeant." Overlord said. Chapter 8: Semper Fidelis 01:20 2012, July 15 Grozny, Chechnya, Russia Warwolf, Kestrel, and Alpha Team deployed two miles south of Gronzy. Objective: Assassinate Ultranationalist General Dmitri Karkov with extreme prejudice. "We're all clear on the objective, right?" I asked the team. "Kill Karkov, Gunny!" the team answered. "Kestrel, we've only got a two hour window to complete the objective before the Ultranationalists send reinforcements, which means that we need to arrive, raise hell, and leave." I said to Kestrel. "Overlord, Alpha's in standby positions, waiting for the que." I said. "Alpha, you are weapons free, I say again, you are cleared to engage." Overlord ordered, while playing "Radio Nowhere" by Bruce Springsteen on all frequencies. "You heard Overlord, commence Operation Devil Dog." I said to the team. "Our UAV is online!" Swift yelled. "Use the AGM's on the UAV to eliminate the hostiles in the hotel." Shadow ordered Swift. "Hotel neutralized." Kestrel said. "Gunny, we have a visual on Karkov, he's trying to flee the area." Ordo said to me. " That SOB isn't going to escape this time!" I said. "XM 25 fired, truck disabled." Kestrel said. "Kale, I knew you'd come for me." Karkov said. "You're right Karkov, but your reign of terror ends here." I said to Karkov "Oh really?!" Karkov said. That moment, a Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind-D shows up to support Karkov's forces. "Shit, enemy Hind, take it out!" Swift yelled to Ordo, who used an RPG-7 in an attempt to shoot the Hind down, but the Hind fired upon them. "Warwolf, you're on your own. Kill Karkov, we'll deal with the chopper!" Kestrel told me. "Got it." I said to Kestrel. I followed Karkov to an abandoned consturction site. As I approached the site, fifty Ultranationalists that comprised Karkov's elite guard attacked me. I killed all fifty with ease with dual USP .45's. More and more Ultranationalists poured out, only to meet similar ends. "Dmitri Karkov, this is the end of the line for you." I said. "On the contrary, this is for you, Americanski!" Karkov yelled, shooting me in the left sholder. As the shootout countinued, both Karkov and I ran out of ammo and engaged in a fistfight. Karkov got the upper hand by picking up an AKS-74u off one of his dead guards and shooting me again, this time in the left leg. I dropped to the ground, grunting from the pain. "Any last words before I put you out of your misery?" Karkov said to me while aiming at my head. "Semper fi!" I yelled at the same time as I pulled out my FN Five-seveN and fired two shots to his chest and one to his head, killing him. "Kestrel, this is Warwolf, Operation Devil Dog is over, Karkov is KIA, I repeat, General Dmitri Karkov is dead." I said to Kestrel. "Warwolf, you did the impossible yet again." Overlord said. I boarded the MV-22B and turned on my Mp3 player and listened to "Day 'n' Nite" by Kid Cudi as the Osprey took off. Wallcroft 1.png|Warwolf 330px-Hiding_Spetsnaz.jpg|Kestrel Category:Special Warfare series Category:Warwolf Arc